(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper packaging case, and in particular, an easily assembled, appealing, functional, and value added packaging case which enables consumers to inspect its contents easily from different angles through its transparent packaging.
(b) Description of the Prior Art

FIG. 1 shows a conventional windshield wiper packaging case having an elongated cardboard base 11 with instructions printed on the back, on which is adhered an airtight plastic cover 12 to keep a windshield wiper 2 and spare parts 3 therein. FIG. 2 shows another conventional windshield wiper packaging case, with an airtight plastic cover 21 affixed to a cardboard base 22 and storing a windshield wiper 2 and spare parts 3 therein, and also having instructions printed on the back. Neither conventional packaging case accommodates the windshield wiper and parts properly, and as a result the contents may appear in disarray, the spare parts can slide around, and even be scratched during shipping, leading the consumer to become dissatisfied with the appearance of the product, and hence decreasing its competitive ability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved windshield wiper packaging case to hold the windshield wiper, manufacturing label, spare parts and instruction sheet in place, making its appearance structured and organized and preventing shipping damage. Moreover, this invention will enable consumers to inspect the contents from different angles through this improved packaging design, hence adding value to the product.
The structure of the present improved packaging case comprises a jointed top and bottom case, and within the said top and bottom case there is constructed a plurality of coupled clasps to bind the top and bottom case.
Another aspect of the present invention is where said top case has included an arched compartment with two inward symmetric clips within an inner side of said compartment which binds the packing sheet and houses the spare parts. Adjacent to the said arched compartment is constructed a triangular-shaped, elongated compartment to hold the windshield wiper. Due to this triangular design the structure strength is reinforced and it is easier for the consumer to inspect the windshield wiper.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is where said top case contains a rectangular compartment holding the manufacturing label disclosing the trademark and size of the product, which enables the consumer to inspect this information more easily.
Still another aspect of the present invention is where the bottom case has protruded line-clasps positioned along its edges, and pre-cut U-shape clips constructed within the line-clasps, which hold the instruction sheet.